Por una vez, solo tú y yo
by Xumboo
Summary: Tatsumi siente que su mundo de sueños y esperanzas se han ido cuesta abajo por la trágica muerte de Sheele, y tiene demasiado miedo con el futuro realista que a los asesinos le esperan. Pero Akame no quiere que ela melancolía lo invada, porque sus brazos siempre estarám abiertos para él.


Lubback estuvo más decaído, Leone se atragantaba con la excesiva cantidad de Sake, Mine no salía de su habitación y sus sollozos eran escuchados desde la sala, Aniki parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Najenda no se atrevía a la valentía de soltar una palabra hacia el grupo. Y es que desde que Sheele se había ido, nadie sonreía y eso a Tatsumi lo ansiaba y lo deprimía.

Lo sofocaba, toda esa tristeza apretaba su corazón sin piedad y las lágrimas eran a montones cuando una tierna imágen de la chica dueña de brillantes cabellos violetas aparecía en su mente, y cuando eso pasaba el dolor de la pérdida se manifestaba en sollozos y quejidos demostrando su insomio toda la noche.

Ya no podía, o quizá quería, ser ese mismo chico que tenía la ideología bien planteada: derrocar toda la fuerza maligna del gobierno por medio de la parte sucia, mediocre, un asesino que solo sabía atravesar con su espada a su oponente y divertirse con la sangre saliendo de su inútil cuerpo. Las ganas le faltaban y la perdición le sobraba, haciendo de esa manera que solo se concentrara en disparar los hermosos recuerdos que tuvo con aquello dulce chica, deprimirse mucho más y llorar no le hacía tan mal a nadie.

O tal vez sí.

Akame solo podía estar estática, viendo como esas esmeraldas se fundían en puro odio y melancolía, que para ella eso era un peso más que la propia muerte.

Acostumbrarse al dolor después de una pérdida fue fácil para ella, pero adaptarse a el dolor de otros, en especial de esa persona que hacía a su corazón latir con más rapidéz y sacar su actitud nerviosa era un infierno.

¿Qué tenía que dar? ¿Tenía que ser esa persona débil e impotente para poder rodearlo con sus brazos y darle todo su cariño y comprensión?

Sus ojos carmesí seguían viendo esa escena, sin ganas de moverse desobedeció a su orgullo y a paso silencioso, digno de un asesino, se acercó al muchacho.

Los brazos de Tatsumi presenciaron esa tela de lana volviéndose más y más fuerte, lo cálido de su cuerpo siendo más abrumador, unas piernas enredándose con las suyas y derribándolo hacia la cama. El cabello azabache, oscuro como la noche, se esparció hasta llegar al suyo, a su piel y un poco de su rostro. A él le encantaba ese largo cabello, salvaje y brillante, que el viento sacudía violentamente y éste desafiaba su soplo con rebeldía, tal como era ella. Lo endulzaba ese delicioso aroma a vainilla y le sentaba de maravilla fundir sus dedos allí, mientras nadie sabía que estaban violando su espacio personal solo para acaricarse.

Entonces, Tatsumi lo entendió.

Que no era la muerte de Sheele ni la actitud de sus compañeros que le aterrorizaba de tanta manera.

Todo estaba ahí, en perder de vista los luceros rojizos, en dejar de notar como esa nariz y sus pómulos se volvían sonrojados a la cercanía, en dejar de rozar con sus dedos los carnosos y rosados labios, en dejar de estar embobado cuando veía el magnífico cuerpo tirándose al río a pescar, en dejar de aspirar su aroma dulce y deslizar sus dedos por su cabello. Ahí estaba todo, en perder los besos en sus mejillas y todo ese cariño, lazo fuerte y reconfortante que los unía como mucho más que amigos.

Se dejó sentir las manos pálidas de Akame entrar sin permiso debajo de su camisa, y su rostro perfecto acomodarse en su pecho. No habría problema, nadie se levantaría tan temprano y entrar a su cuarto a ver que estaba haciendo, una sola vez estaba bien.

-Tatsumi...-Una voz, ancestral y calmada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la vista verdosa se perdió en los finos pelos negros.-Te prometo que no moriré...y estaremos juntos para siempre.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de él, un suspiro que obstruía varios de sus sentimientos.

-Estoy en todo mi deber de decirte lo mismo, Akame.-Su dedo tocó la mejilla sorprendentemente caliente.-No soy tan estúpido como para morir y dejarte solo...

-¿Me lo prometes? ¿Prometes que no morirás, estarás a mi lado por siempre, me darás un abrazo cada noche y un beso también?

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Una sonrisa, todo eso logró sacarle una débil sonrisa. Era como si la viva imágen de él de hace meses volviera y pudiera volver a sonreír.

-Te lo prometo.

-Te quiero, Tatsumi.

-Te amo, Akame.

* * *

 _Entonces, cómo me he enamorado de este anime, no puedo morirme aún sin dedicarle un fic a mi pareja favorita. Quizá no fue un Minetsumi, como el resto de fics que le sigue al Esdese x Tatsumi, pero Akame y Tatsumi hacen tan buena pareja que pudo llegar a ser canon, solo le faltabaj expresar sus sentimientos y más cercanía, pero con lo demás, está todo tan bien...P-pero...si no les gusta, demen el trago que no me importa nada vieja!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer, los quiere,_

 _Xu :v_


End file.
